


Three is not a Crowd.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: DC Marriage Week [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A lot really, DC Marriage Week, Fluff, Kon gets ready to propose, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Might write more of this, my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon makes dinner and gets ready to propose to his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is not a Crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first entry for Marriage week this year! Hope you guys like it!

  Kon looked at the rings in the box he had in his hand two simple silver bands held in a slim box that when opened the rings slowly rotated to display themselves fully. “ _Yeah MUCH better than the old fashioned bulky ring boxes._ ” He thought to himself looking at the rings. One had Cullen's name engraved on the inside and the other had Tim's the difference? Tim's was his real name not the anglicized version everyone knew. Kon hadn’t found the proper spelling of Tim's name in Hebrew so he stuck with the polish spelling of his name.

  Cullen and Tymotka soon to be his. The only thing that remained was for him to propose…and well figure out if they’re keeping their last names or making a giant hyphenated mess. “I REALLY hope we keep our last names…” he said to himself as he waited at home the table set for dinner knowing Tim would be home from the bar soon and Cullen from the magazine firm.

  Eowyn looked up from bed in the kitchen while Kon was waiting for the food to cook. “I know girl I’m probably over thinking this but I want it to be special. I’m asking the two greatest guys ever to marry me tonight.” Kon said scratching her head lightly. Eowyn chuffed and nuzzled her head into his hand. Smiling he stood and went back to checking on the food.

  Later while he was setting the table and laying out the food when Tim and Cullen returned home. Cullen stopped when he smelled the food smiling at Tim as they walked in. “Smells like Kon went all out huh?” Tim nodded, “Yeah I wonder what the occasion is?” Cullen shrugged and they headed from the front of their home into the spacious living area. Eowyn sat up from the couch and bounded over standing and putting her paws on Tim who pet her.

  “Hey Eowyn we’re home!” Cullen said as he pet her as well. Eowyn barked happily as she got down and lead them into the dining area where Kon was lighting a couple candles. “Kon? We’re home! And…oh wow candles? And…is that Tim's grandma’s pierogi? Seriously what’s the occasion?” Cullen asked as Kon set the lighter down and hugged them.

  Kon grinned sheepishly, “I just wanted to do something special…so hungry?” he asked as he let go of them. “I am but let me get a bit cleaned up first ok?” Tim said as he kissed Kon on the cheek. Cullen chuckled as Eowyn followed Tim. “Yeah that makes sense…Cullen are you gonna get cleaned up too?” Kon asked the second of his loves.

  Cullen bit his lip looking at Kon, “You don’t mind? I mean you went through all this and I don’t want it to get cold.” Kon smiled and hugged him “It’s alright Cullen I’ve still got to get the rolls set.” Cullen laid his head on Kon’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “Very well. I’ll get cleaned up and THEN we’ll all eat.” He said raising his head so he could kiss Kon softly.

  Kon kissed him back before they parted "Go on you dork." He says shoving Cullen lightly towards the hall Tim and Eowyn went down. Cullen laughed as he walked down the hall. Tim was in their room changing his shirt when he heard the sink turn on again. “Must be Cullen.” He said to himself as he pulled on a clean shirt and put the three silver bracelets back on his arm. Eowyn walked over to the closet and came out holding his scarf causing him to laugh. “It’s too warm in the house for that but thanks.”

  Cullen walks into their bedroom undoing his shirt and Tim whistles causing him to startle and blush when he turns to face Tim. “You like scaring me don’t you?” Tim grins and hugs him “Perhaps. But right now?’ he kisses Cullen before continuing his sentence, ‘We need to get you ready for dinner.”

  As soon as Cullen had changed he and Tim head back down the hall and into the dining room where Kon was waiting for them at the table three glasses of wine set next to the plates along with basket of rolls and the food ranging from pierogi to slices of Alfred’s roast beef and Ma Kent’s mashed potatoes and gravy.

  Once they had all sat down Kon had kept one hand below the table over the slim box in his pants at first waiting for the right moment to propose. “Kon? Is something wrong?” Cullen asked looking over at him. “Huh? Oh no. Just distracted a bit is all.” Kon responded as he moved his hand to the table.

  “Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted?” Tim commented as he glanced over at Kon. “I’m fine I promise!” Kon said grinning at them. “I just want you both to eat a good dinner once in a while.” That caused Tim and Cullen to blush before they resumed eating. After a few minutes though Kon pushed his chair back and stood up and walked over to them and pulled them both up gently one at a time.

  “Kon? What’s going on?” Tim asked as Cullen looked at him a bit confused. “Just…something I need to do.” Kon said as he got down on one knee and took the slim box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the two rings twirling into view to his boyfriends. “Cullen Row? Tymotka Drak? Will you marry me?” Kon could swear time stopped after he said that. It felt like an eternity had passed before Tim pulled him up and Cullen kissed him.

  “Of course we will!” Tim said before pulling Kon over to him to kiss while Cullen hugged them both grinning like a love sick fool. Which? He was. Kon broke the kiss to slip the rings on his lovers fingers smiling as he hugged them both lifting them up off the ground and spun them around.


End file.
